Forbidden Sith Love
by Padawan Line Skywalker
Summary: A padawan who lives after the falls of the Republic. And she tries to find her old friend, Anakin Skywalker, but she doesn't know he's the evil Darth Vader and they have a forbbiden love.
1. Chapter 1 The first meeting

In Coruscant, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Anakin were talking and than they saw a 11 years old girl, escaping but suddenly...

Mace: Didn't I told you that you can't escape from the padawan's room?

Obi-Wan and Anakin lauged and then Obi-Wan and Mace leaves the corridor leting Anakin and the girl alone.

The girl looked at Anakin and she sunddenly asked him: "Are you an angel?"

Anakin looked at the girl and he got shy:"Angel? Why Am I an angel?"

The girl smiled and she answered:"My father told me about angels once, they have light hair and blue eyes! Just like you!"

"What's your name?" Anakin asks

"I'm Shira" the girl says

Anakin smiles and she says: "What's yours?" And Anakin answer: "I'm Anakin Skywalker"

Shira smiles: "Wow, that's a real angel's name!"

Anakin: "Why?"

Shira: "Cause your name means "Angel who walks in the sky"

She pilots his ship, they fight against Assaj Ventress and Anakin got his scar, they went to Coruscant when she saw the Chancellor for the first time and he sensed the force in her and he, Shira, Obi-Wan won medals for killing Count Dooku's protected, a big party betewen jedis and senators together. Anakin and Shira smile to each other.

One year later, Shira was walking with the others youngling, Anakin calls her name, she looked back and go to his direction, Anakin arrives with a little stone and he gives to Shira and then she says: "Is it for me?" Anakin says: "Yes, that's to you never forget me..." Shira:"I'll never forget you... and it's... blue... my favorite color and it seem... your eyes! Why did you give it to me"  
Anakin:"I sensed that I won't see you a long time."

Anakin gives to her and he leaves with Obi-Wan to resgate the Chancellor, and Shira walks with the others younglings, hoping find Anakin someday. 


	2. The searching for Anakin in the Empire

A hologram was sent to the Empire, a young woman was speaking:

"Emperor, I was a pilot of Coruscant, and I asked them and they accepeted to transfer me to be to the Empire, I'll arrive there soon to know your autorization."

She was in the lift with her master's sister, Alice.

"You looks nervous" she told her noticing Shira's face.

"I want see my old friend back, he's my only hope."

Shira gets her luggage, she holds Alice, and goes to the Imperial Palace.

In the night it was dark and rainy, a knock in the door, it opens and sees a wet young woman, she was wearing a blue beret and dress, an Imperial Officer opens the door and he asks: "Who are you? Who do you want talk to?"

The young woman tells him:"The Emperor autorized me to enter in."

The Commander spoke:"Ok, lady come in"

Into the Imperor's room, he walks and stops and sees the woman and he asks: "I saw your hologram today, miss Barca."

Shira answer: "I would like to join in Impire"

The Emperor looks to her and he says calm: "You should go to my aprentice's room first and ask his autorization."

Shira:"What? But you can make anything you want."

Emperor: "Yes, but I need my aprentice's consent first" he answered.

And she walks to Vader's room, she was siited in a chair waiting to the dark lord, then a Imperial Officer left the room, "He's waiting for you" and he stands his arm, for the door in order to Shira pass. "Thank you" she told him.

Shira entered afraid and entered and see the room darks and then the light appearsand she sees nothing.

A diferent voice she hears: "The Emperor prefered you talk to me, please come in"

Shira walks afraid and slowly.  
And he appears sunddely front of her, she got scared to a tall man with a black armor, she remembered a dream with a dark armor man yelling with his arms raised, she tried to apresent to himself...

"My Lord my name is..."

He says: "I already know your name, the Emperor told me"  
Shira:"Oh, that's good. And you're the Emperor's aprentice, I mean."

"I was transfered to work in to Impire." she telled him.

"Yes, sure, I'll show you the Palace and I'll tell you all the rules" Vader told her, leaving his room with her.

After a long time, Vader turns to Shira "Undertood the rules?"

"Yes, sure my Lord, but I..."

"I what?" Vader asked looking to her nervous face.

"I don't know your name..." she said.

"I'm Darth Vader, dark lord of sith, the Emperor's aprentice, the Executor of the Empire and Commander of the Imperial Fleet, but you have to andress me as Lord Vader." closing his face to hers.

Some hours later, Shira made all her contracts with Emperor and Vader.

"So, Commander Barca, you'll start tomorrow as a iniciate" said the Emperor

"We will be honrored, now you joined us." said Vader putting his hand in Shira's shoulder.

And Shira answered "Thank you, Lord Vader." a little embarassed.

"Take her to the room", said the Emperor.

In the night... the nightmares started:

And Shira sees a young boy with his mother who are sold and sent to Tattooine where he and his mother works as slaves, until two knights jedis appears there and he sees a beautiful young girl, she's got brown eyes and a curly brown hair and he asks if she was an angel.  
And then he to take part in a a competition of the pods, and he won, goes to Coruscant and the Council doesn't accept him, the master jedi Qui-Gon dies but his padawan Obi-wan turns his master training him.  
Ten years later he sees his love Padme again, they get a time together, he kills the people from sand where he saw his mother dead, the Clone Wars starts, the fall in love and they have a secret wedding in Naboo.  
Three years later, she sees the man who she called "angel" saving the chancellor with his old master, when they back to Coruscant he founds Padme was pregnaunt and when he sleeps he had nightmares of her death and he promises to her he'll saves her life, he tries kill the chancellor when he knows he's a Lord Sith but he knew that he can save Padme... and she sees he fighting against Obi-Wan...

And then Shira woke up from her dream, she get scared but she thinks that was only a dream, and then she sleeps again to the next full day...

Shira walks and in the Imperial canteen she sees a beautiful girl, she has wavy red-haired hair and green eyes, she was a bit younger when she met Anakin.

"Hello, kid. Do you want something?" Shira asks smiling to the girl.

The girl gets quiet and down up her head

"You don't need to get afraid of me, cause I won't do nothing against you. I'm just a new Imperial Officer."

The girl lifts her head and asks "So, are you the woman who they're talking about? ok, My name's Mara Jade. I'm the future Emperor's hand"

"This place is horrible, you cannot trust in anyone" "So, we can become friends" said Shira smiling to the girl, she sensed that she had the force but not so strong as she had when she was a child.

"we can sleep together" Mara said in a higher voice happily "Rarely, it's better cause I have my own room and you have yours"

Mara smiled to Shira. 


	3. Chapter 3 The anger of the stranger

At night, in the dark streets of Coruscant, the dark lord, was walking, and he saw a woman with wavy blonde hair with blue eyes, she was 40. She heard the breathing of the Sith Lord, she turned back and saw her enemy.

"Lord Vader, why are you here chasing me?" asked the woman

"Geting my own back for everything you've done to the Empire." answered Vader

"So do you want kill me? I'm a part of the Imperial Senate, all people will know, you've done that."

"I don't need touch to kill you" and Vader lift his and she started to feel lack of air and she put her hand in her neck, after some time she felt dead.

On the morning, in the Imperial Palace, all Imperial Officers are standed, and Darth Vader was in front of them giving instructions.

" Gentlemen and Ladies" he announced "now, finally, we'll get revenge of some leaders of the Rebel Alliance have done to us, we'll invade the Senator Birkkus home, We'll arrive there in the afternoon, understood?"

"Yes, sir" all the officers answered

"But wait" Shira interrupt "It's not correct, we invade someone home, this is invasion of privacy, it's not a good way to fight against the Rebellion."

Vader walked until her and closed his face to hers "You're mistaken if you think I'll forgive you cause you're a woman, I trate the women as I trate the men, and here you haven't to give your opinions about the missions, you have to obey them" Vader answered to her, with a low voice but with authority

In Senator Birkkus' home, he was waling with his assistant, "I'll go to a reunion today" the Senator said,

"Yes, sure" the assistant answered

"Did you arranged a slave to me?" he asked

"Sure, a beautiful one, one new, I'm sure you can have some fun with her" said his assistant with a sarcastic smile

"Yes, I'm sure I'll"

Then Senator Birkkus entered his room and saw Shira with blue slaves clothes. "Senator, it's nice to meet you." she told him

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too" he smiled with a sarcastic smile

Then they sitted in his bed.

"Senator, I have something important to you, you're in dangerous. I'm Darth Vader's prisioner, and I would like that you know that he's going to kill you." Shira explained

"Yes, I understand, but before I die, let's spend our time together" he asnwered in an ironic way

"But, Senator you have to believe me, he's going to here to kill you!"

"I believe you." and he tried to hug her "We have guards here, Darth Vader can't enter here and kill me."

Shira sensed that Darth Vader was very near, and she kicks Birkkus' belly.

"Are you mad, why have you done that?!" he shouted on pain

"Sorry, but I had to do that" she answered and got her bag and put a robe, sunddenly Darth vader with his troopers broke the door down and enter inside his room. Birkkues opens his eyes wide "Darth Vader, ...you're here... so, the girl was right..."

"I came here to complete my revenge, Senator Birkkus" said Vader

The Senator runs to the cupboard, and get his blaster, he shots the Sith Lord, but he blocks the attack. Vader twisted the Senator's writs, he shouts in pain. Vader hold his neck tighly "Now, you'll die to betray the Empire's trust"

Shira, scared what she was looking, she looked outside the window, she put her robe and jump on the top of a ship.

After Birkkus was killed, the stroomtroopers were looking for the girl who he mentioned. "We didn't found her, sir" two of them answered

"I saw escaping from the window" one of the stroomtroopers answered.

"So, she escaped jumping outside the windown, let's come back to the Imperial Palace, we have nothing to do here." Vader ordered to the stroomtroopers

Shira looked down and saw a tatoorian, the tatootian got scared, and he lost the direction screaming to see a woman on his ship. His ship started to lose the control and it crashed on the floor, and Shira come out on the top of the ship.

At night, Shira came back to the Imperial Palace, she was dressing a jedi robe, the Emperor appeared.

"Miss Barca, what are you doing here?" he asked with his Imperial guards

"I've got lost." she answered the Sith Lord

"Accompan me" he said And Shira walked with them to his room

Inside the Reunion room, Shira was sitted next to the Emperor, while they were talking.

"You have luck to not be found by my aprenttice, Lord Vader"

"Yes... Mylord I have a reason to want get into Empire, I have to tell as you've been so good with me."

"You don't need to fear me to tell me your reason" he said

"Well, I need to speak that my real name is Shira, and I'm here to find an old friend called Anakin Skywalker, I sensed he's here in the Empire."

He smiled, and answered "Anakin is nearer than you think."

"Oh, really?"

A hologram of an Imperial Officer appeared announced "Emperor, Lord Vader needs talk to you"

"Shira, now you have to go so that Vader don't see you now, run in this secret passageway, you can go to your room, without anyone see you" the Emperor opened the secret passageway.

"Thank you, don't tell our conversation to Vader, I don't what he would do if he knows that"

Shira runs in the passageway, then she hears a talk, she saw in a small windown Darth Vader with an old man.

"Many Senators, are broking our agreements and are joining the Rebel Alliance betraying the Empire, Chancellor."

"Yes, but I didn't know that, I wouldn't let them make something like that, Lord Vader."

"If you don't control that, I'll talk to the Emperor and put someone more competent."

"No, Lord Vader, as you're the Executor of the Empire, and the man who the Emperor has a big trust, I won't disapoint you, I promise." the Chancellor answered opening his eyes wide after what Vader told him.

"You have more one chance, if you fail with me, you'll be outside the Imperial Senate." "Take this man away" he ordered to the stormtroopers

One of the stormtrooper saw Shira, and she bend down, and Vader looked to the little windown, he saw anyone but he ordered his troopers to shot the spy.

Shira was runing and saw some stormtroopers, she got her lightsaber and blocked their shot. She runned to her room safe.

On the night when everyone were asleep, Shira, entered inside a place with many cells, she saw a man with jedi robes. "Are you a jedi?"

"I won't answer an Imperial Officer" he answered

"Yes, but I'm here to find a person, do you know is a jedi knight called Anakin Skywalker is here?"

"Who, the chosen one? No, I've not seen here since the Jedi Purge, he's not here."

"Oh, thank you."

Sunddenly, the light of a torch.

"What are you doing here at this moment?"

"I heard some voices, so I went and I saw this man talking, I'm here to order him to shut up"

"Ah, you come back to your room and I'll talk to this man"

Shira come up the stairs and looked behind sad to the poor man who she know he'll surfer because of her lie"

On the morning, after the reunion, the officers left the room, and Shira was walking in the corridor, she saw Vader against the wall, she walked faster but he tighten his grip on her arm.

"You invaded Senator Birkkus' home to tell him I was going to kill him and you were spying me"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was here all the time and I didn't go anywhere or try to spy you.

"Do you think am I fool? You don't know what I can do for lyiers like you."

"I don't fear you" Shira answered

Vader closed his face to hers "You someday will fear soon"

He let her go.

Shira was with Mara Jade in her room talking about democracy and Vader was walking and he listened what Shira said in the room and he throught that she was a rebel.

In the afternoon, an Imperial Officer told her that Lord Vader was waiting for her in his chamber, the young woman, got her new ship. When it poused on the floor, Shira made a face of worried putting a hand on her face thinking and sensing that nothing good is going to happen.

When she arrived to the sith Lord's chamber, and Vader was there waiting for her.

"You know I can't stand people who lie to me, but I can forgive you if you tell the where is the Rebel base. "  
asked Vader with a patient voice.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but I'm not understanding" Shira answered confused.

"With your ideas, I see now you're a rebel who gots into the Empire to give information to them and betray us" answered Vader more irritaded.

"No, My Lord, I swear that I'm not a rebel." said Shira

"Your lie! You a part of a Rebel Alliance and a traitor!" Vader shouted angrily.

"No, I am loyal for the Empire" Shira said it loudly desesperated.

But Vader lift his hand and starts to hang Shira, Shira put her hand in her neck when the Emperor appeared and said: "Stop, Vader. Let her go!", and Vader left Shira feeling her force resisting in him, he gaves a step back and she falls faunted.

Sidius and Vader see Shira in the hospital asleep and he talks to his aprentice: "You shouldn't make that, she'll be important for the Empire, she has the force. We need take her to our side."

"Sorry, master, I trought she was a rebel. She speaking about democracy and liberty." said Vader

"No, she wouldn't make that with us" said Papaltine

"How do you know?" asked Vader surprised

"I see that her fear is big about us, now her fear will grow more."

Shira was in Vader's room, and he led her to a cell, they were alone now. She was sitted in a chair.

"What do you want here in the Empire?" Vader asked standed looking to the young woman

"I'm here to find Anakin Skywalker, who'll destroy your Empire" Shira answered looking for her feet.

"No, you don't what happened to him."

Shira lifted her head, but she know that he doesn't want tell her. Vader touches her white face, "I see you're attrative, I'll knew more about you first"

Shira lifts her arm. "Don't touch me, you don't have the right of doing that with me"

"Oh, yes I have, you're at my cell and nobody can hear your screams"

Vader grip her neck with one hand and with another hand he takes off her pants and panties, then he tosses his codpiece out, he puts his codpiece between her legs, she scream of pain loudly and scared of her nightmare.

Shira awakes scared, she puts her hands in her eyes and she felts a blindfold in her eyes. She comes out of the bed, she walkes in the corridor, puting her hand on the wall. She sees her memories when she was a padawan, She ran to Anakin holds her and Obi-Wan smiling.

"Obi-Wan was a such good man..." then she remembers when he let Anakin burn in the lave with any pity. "But now I see he's as good as I throught."

Shira started to feel dizzy and she falls and the droids runs to her direction and try to bring her back to bed. 


End file.
